


Whiskey and Oikawa Tooru

by shiroakahana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Language, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroakahana/pseuds/shiroakahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes burned as much as the whiskey did. A sweet, slow, melting burn that spreads throughout your entire being. It starts from your core and claws its way to your fingertips. Iwaizumi felt like he was on fire, even though he knew his skin was barely even warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Oikawa Tooru

Oikawa's gaze was like whiskey, Iwaizumi decided. Golden liquid that caused a warmth to bloom in your core. His eyes could melt anyone to his will. He always seemed so calm and in control... Iwaizumi wondered if he knew how easy it was for Oikawa to be someone else's undoing. How much even just his intense gaze and self-assured demeanor made people squirm in their seats, eagerly awaiting a time, imaginary or not, when Oikawa would run his slim fingers up their thighs and place open mouthed kisses on their neck. If he didn't get to have Oikawa tonight, he'd definitely think of him while jerking off; that sly smile, those honey colored eyes, that god damn voice. Everything about Oikawa was too smooth, too nice, too desirable. 

Whiskey and rum and beer were the chosen drinks of the evening. One of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s old senpais had procured tonight’s lot for them. Iwaizumi had always had a preference for whiskey, ever since the first time he tried it. Maybe subconsciously he liked it so much because it reminded him of Oikawa… something that lit a fire in him that wouldn’t go out and continued to burn for a long time, spreading outward until it enveloped his whole being. That’s how it felt when he was with Oikawa, that’s how it felt when their hands brushed or whenever there were congratulatory slaps on the back. A warmth spread through his whole body from the point of contact. He was desperate to touch Oikawa. Any time he had taken in a bit too much alcohol he wanted nothing more than to grab that thin frame and perfectly styled hair and damn near break the boy in half. 

Iwaizumi was painfully aware that there were too many witnesses around for him to do anything like that. Even though Yahaba and Kyoutani had retreated to their own secluded space to do as they please, and Kunimi and Kindaichi had become too preoccupied with each other to notice much outside of their own sounds and movements, Iwaizumi still couldn't dare risk making a pass at Oikawa with them around. He knew the second he did, if Oikawa accepted him, there would be no holding back. He had to figure out what he was going to do soon, or else he'd start going into his downward spiral, same way he always does when drinking. 

As he sat, deep in thought, he didn't realize that not only was Oikawa staring intently at him, but he was getting up and making his way over to his Iwa-chan. Oikawa slowed as he approached Iwaizumi’s side, just barely passing him. As he did, Oikawa murmured. 

"Well, what are you waiting for, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's long, beautiful fingers trailed lightly up his shoulder as he passed by. Iwaizumi felt his muscles grow tense and his eyes flew up to the other boy. 

"What?" he couldn't help the surprise in his voice. Oikawa glanced down at him. His brown eyes were molten; hot and fluid and burning a hole through Iwa-chan's chest. 

"You heard me. Are you waiting for an invitation? If so,” Tooru leaned down, his breath was very warm against Iwaizumi's ear, "this is it." Iwaizumi jolted back and jumped to his feet, instantly regretting this action when he felt the room spin around him and nearly fell over, catching Kindaichi's attention in the process.

Iwaizumi’s heart felt like it stopped and dropped into his stomach. Kindaichi stared at the two for a minute, eyes going slightly wild; curious and questioning. Oikawa cast him an icy glance, one rarely seen on his usually warm face, warning him to avert his attention. It wasn't until Kunimi intervened that the other's fixation on his senpai broke. Kunimi was on Kindaichi’s lap, his teeth dragging along the other teen's neck and dragging his attention back to their current situation. 

Iwaizumi silently prayed to every deity there could possibly be that Kindaichi wouldn’t remember seeing he and Oikawa exit the room and make their way to a more private venue. He certainly would have to thank Kunimi in some way later, though. 

Oikawa was more demanding and assertive than Iwaizumi had expected. He couldn't keep his hands to himself. Once he was sure they were under the others' radar, Oikawa stopped and pushed Iwaizumi against the nearest wall. 

“Every time you drink you just stare at me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa was very close now, too close… Iwaizumi couldn’t think straight. Not that he usually could when he was around Oikawa anyway.

“Do you really think no one knows what you’re thinking?”

“Am I really that obvious?”

“You have no clue,” Oikawa whispered and leaned in to kiss Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi’s lips were softer than Oikawa had expected. Alternatively, Oikawa’s lips weren’t quite as plush as Iwaizumi had thought they would be, they were just slightly rough and damn did that drive him crazy. 

Before he could even think about what to do next, Oikawa was taking the lead and mouths were opening and tongues running over each other. Oikawa's hands dragged along Iwaizumi's chest, palms flat against the expanse of his torso. He kept a steady pressure on Iwaizumi, holding him against the wall. Iwaizumi felt like his heart was beating out of control. He could hear his pulse and lost track of how much of the flush on his face was from alcohol and how much was from his current position. He grabbed Oikawa's hips and pulled them into his own. The kiss broke just long enough for Oikawa to gasp at the sudden contact and Iwaizumi decided he wanted to hear more of those gasps.

He nipped at Oikawa's jawline. Iwaizumi brought one hand up to fist in his hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing the supple flesh of the setter's neck. He placed open-mouthed, hot kisses down Oikawa’s neck, sinking his teeth into the soft skin of his shoulder and sucking more than hard enough to leave a very visible mark. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's slim fingers start to curl inward against his shirt as he left another mark on Oikawa's neck. He could hear the breath catching in his throat, then slowly coming out of that gorgeous mouth in a low hiss. 

It was almost sensory overload for Iwaizumi. Everything was too hot and too real and too perfect. He had to be dreaming, right? This had to be a dream. 

One of Oikawa's hands found its way to the back of Iwa-chan's neck and gently tugged at his hair. Iwaizumi left the marks he had just made and looked up at Oikawa. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes fixated on Iwa-chan's face, and his lower lip red from him biting it to stifle his sounds. Iwaizumi thought he'd never seen him look any better than he did in that very moment. They just stared at each other for a second, neither saying anything or making any moves. He couldn't do this if it was just going to be once. He didn't want this to turn into a drunken romp that would then be taboo to talk about. Iwaizumi placed his hands on Oikawa's shoulders, squaring himself to look directly at him. He didn't want to fuck this up. He needed to tell him. He needed to tell him now or he never would. 

“Hey, Oikawa…” he had a hard time finding his voice. It came out as a quiet, raspy whisper. Oikawa was always patient with him, he was very thankful for that right now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose. 

“Tooru.“ Why was his voice shaking so much, were his hands shaking this much as well? He hoped not. He didn't want his image as an unbreakable ace to falter, even though Oikawa had seen him fragile before. Oikawa had perked up at the use of his given name. He didn't hear Iwa-chan use it very often. He knew it must be something important if he used it. 

“Listen, I need to tell you something.” _Just say it, you dipshit,_ Iwazumi thought angrily at himself. Why was this so difficult? 

“You… fuck.” Another deep breath, this one huffing out through his mouth. He looked away from Oikawa's face briefly, unable to get the words out when those damn honey colored eyes were staring right through him. He took a second to collect himself, then forced himself to lock eyes with the slightly taller other. His voice came out steadier now, a solid sound that demanded to be heard. 

“Tooru, I love you. I want to be with you, not just as your ace, not just as your friend.” 

There was silence. The hand that had remained on Iwaizumi’s chest moved slightly, it almost seemed like it moved to right over his beating-too-fast heart. 

“Did you think I didn't know that already?” Oikawa's voice was soft. There was no hint of teasing or disgust, just the comfortable, soothing tone that he usually had when talking to Iwa-chan about important things. 

Iwaizumi wanted to say something, he wanted words to come, but none were there. His mouth moved, expecting there to be some but Oikawa pressed a finger to his lips for a moment. 

“Hajime,” hearing Oikawa use his given name always filled Iwaizumi with a sense of comfort, it was like coming home, he thought. Oikawa stroked the soft area behind Iwaizumi’s ear with his thumb, falling into a slow, soothing rhythm. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa's now soft eyes flickered between his own and his lips. Everything around them seemed to completely fall away, and the moment their lips met, Iwa-chan felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders.  
This was Oikawa's reply. This was acceptance. This was excitement and happiness and love wrapped in something careful and strong and steady. There was a world of difference between their first kiss only a short while ago and the one happening now. This was sober and truthful, it was filled with both of their intentions for the other and for their future. This was real. 

When they parted there were not two breaths between them, just one. As usual, they were perfectly in sync. Oikawa rested his forehead against Iwa-chan's. 

“When did you figure it out?” Iwaizumi asked. He'd only recently figured out his own feelings. How could someone else know before he did?

“That time in middle school when I almost hit Tobio-chan. You're painfully obvious, Hajime.” Oikawa giggled. His laughter was soft and much less antagonistic than it usually was. Irritation flickered across Iwaizumi’s face. 

“Don't think I won't headbutt you again, Shittykawa.” He wouldn't, not now anyway. He was too content how they were now. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Oikawa said, his famous smile returning to his face at full power. 

“You know they think we're banging right?” He chuckled at the thought of the astonished looks the next day on the rest of the team's faces. 

Iwaizumi huffed out his nose, a small chuckle accompanied the action. He shook his head slightly, looking directly into those damn eyes he loved so much. 

“Trust me, they'd know if we were.” Now it was Oikawa's turn to not know where the remnants of the alcohol flush ended and his own began.


End file.
